Cherish, I will
by septemberjuliet
Summary: There are a few things that I am certain about my life: 1. she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, 2. I have fallen head over heels for her, and 3. I am determined to make her fall for me even if she is not human.SS R&R!
1. Once upon a time

**Cherish, I will** by Cherry's Love

**Summary:** At age 17, Syaoran was on top of the game. He could have everything – any girl he wanted… Believe in vampires? How about falling in love with one? Syaoran just did.

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me, sadly…

My beta **DEVILZ CHIK**, thank you for being so awesome!

►Once upon a time◄

Two girls had just entered a bookstore, one of them obviously excited to purchase a new book. She walked towards one of the employees of the store.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely. "Do you have a book called Cherish, I will?"

The employee smiled at her. "Yes, of course. This way, miss," he walked towards a shelf and the girl eagerly followed him. He took the book from its shelf and handed it to her. "You have a very good taste in books. This novel is really touching."

"Is it? No wonder everyone is so crazy about it," the girl said, studying the book in her hand.

"Well, duh! Syaoran Li wrote it!" her friend said from behind her. "Don't tell me you've never heard of him!"

_"Seven years have passed since that day and I'm still here waiting for you…"_

A guy was walking around the bookstore at the same time and he was chuckling as he listened to the two friends' conversation.

He was glad that no one has recognized him yet. It was difficult to be out in public as a famous novelist, you can't even get a book in peace. He looked around once again before turning to the door. Suddenly, he suddenly saw a girl not older than five, crying.

"I want my mommy…" the child cried.

Syaoran kneeled down to her. "Hey, little girl… Don't cry," he tried to comfort her as he wiped away her tears. "Are you lost? Do you want to stay here and wait for your mommy?"

The girl slowly nodded and hiccupped, trying to stop herself from crying. "Okay… Would you tell me a story while we wait?" she asked him. "You look like a really nice onii-chan."

They settled on a nearby bench outside the store so the child will be seen by her mother if ever she comes along and Syaoran was more than happy to tell the little girl a story.

"Once upon a time…"

--

**Syaoran's Point of View**

"Oh my god! He is so cute!" a girl whispered (well, maybe it was not a whisper since I clearly heard it) to a friend beside her as I walked by. They giggled when I glanced at their direction.

I shook my head and just sighed. Girls. I looked up at the huge sign that said: "Tomoeda High". This would be my last year here.

"Syaoran!" I saw my best friend running towards me. Eriol Hirigazawa -- the ladies' man. He was the guy I could always count on to get me out of trouble even if he was the main cause of the trouble.

"Hey!" I greeted him back and we walked together to our lockers to get our books.

We then walked to class and sat at the back of the class next to each other.

"So… what's the theme of the party this year, Eriol?" Meiling asked Eriol.

Eriol smirked. "Anything the pretty lady over there would like," he pointed at Tomoyo – the raven-haired beauty, who had a voice of an angel.

Tomoyo instantly blushed at his statement.

I sighed. Everyone knew that Tomoyo and Eriol had feelings for each other but none of them wants to make the first move.

"Isn't that sweet?" Meiling teased Tomoyo and Tomoyo became even redder. "Everyone's expecting this year's party to be better than the last. How are you going to top the masquerade party I threw last year?"

Ever since eighth grade, Eriol and Meiling would host parties and try to beat each other's party. Almost everyone would be invited and the themes had gone crazier and crazier – from "unbelievable" to "spooky" to beach parties. There was probably nothing that anyone could think of that the two have not done yet.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Meiling," Eriol said confidently. "It's our last year so I'm not planning to disappoint anyone. Are you going to host a party this year as well?"

"Of course!" Meiling replied and laughed evilly. For all we know, she was already forming a scheme to make Eriol's party forgettable.

In the midst of our conversation, the class was in a fuss about something (or someone)…

"Wow! Who's that?"

"I don't know but dang! She's hot!"

"She's more than hot! She's… amazingly hot!"

The guys were wolf-whistling and the girls were gasping. The moment I looked up, the girl who was the cause of the commotion, immediately caught my breath. She was way beyond beautiful. Her medium length auburn hair was flowing as she walked gracefully across the room. A ballerina would cry in envy with her poise. Her emerald eyes were shining in the sunlight.

Rare. Almost too rare for a Japanese to have eyes like hers…

She took the seat next to mine since it was the only available place. I felt her eyes looking around the room and the guys' glares towards my direction.

"Syaoran, don't you know that it's rude to stare?" Eriol said in a sing-song voice.

I did not even realize that I was staring at the beauty next to me. I think she heard it because she turned to us. I tore my eyes quickly away from her and glared at Eriol before flashing my famous smile at her.

"Li Syaoran," I introduced myself and held out my hand towards her.

She smiled slightly but hesitated to shake my hand. "…Cherry."

Her hand was smooth, smoother than Tomoyo's, and a little cold.

Her voice was melody in my ears. "The name's pretty but not as pretty as the one with it… are you this pretty every day?"

"Are you always this flirtatious?" she asked.

Before I could reply, the teacher walked in and started the class.

--

Later that day, I decided to look for Cherry. She dashed out of the room after our first class with incredible speed that I did not have a chance to talk to her more. Luckily for me, I found her leaning against her locker. Unluckily for me, she was already surrounded by guys. Ignoring the fact that they were there, I still made my way towards her.

"Hey, Cherry," I greeted her sweetly as I put my arm around her shoulders and glared at the guys who were making pathetic attempts to introduce themselves to her. I then raised my eyebrow and they eventually got the message and walked away. Some cursed under their breaths as they left and I could not care less.

"Ahem," she coughed. I quickly pulled myself away from her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

I did not really know myself. "Let's just forget about it."

She blinked. "O-okay…?"

"I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite after school," I said casually.

She looked at me for a moment before replying a simple "no".

I, Li Syaoran, had just been rejected. No one ever rejected me before, not until now…

"Why not?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

She smiled a little. "Because I don't really know you and maybe because I don't want to."

I ignored the last part of her sentence.

"You'll know me better when you go out with me."

She thought about it a little but shook her head "no".

"C'mon, just once," I gave her my helpless puppy look that every girl falls for. I was sure that she will fall for it, too.

She rolled her eyes and said, "maybe next time" then walked away.

She did not fall for it. I took a deep breath to let the information slowly register in my mind.

"So there will be a next time?" I asked.

I saw her stop and turned back to look at me. "Who knows," she shrugged.

And I stood there and watched her walk away from me and disappear from the hallway.

**To be continued…**

_Reviews!_


	2. Once upon a book

**Cherish, I will **by: Cherry's Love

**A/N **Sorry for the late update! School + Exams = Headache. But don't worry it's all over now.

My beta **DEVILZ CHIK, **I love you so much!

►_Once upon a book_◄

**Normal POV**

"Ohayo, Cherry." Syaoran greeted as he put his hand on the locker next to her to support his weight. Students were rushing but Syaoran didn't mind being late.

Cherry took her books and closed her locker before greeting the man next to her. "Hello Syaoran."

He eyed her thick books. "May I?" he offered to take her books to their next class.

"No thank you, I can handle this." she tugged her books closer to her, looking overprotective for her books. She tugged a non-existed hair behind her ear and narrowed her eyes at her watch.

Syaoran frowned.

"Okay… Well, did it hurt?" Syaoran asked Cherry unexpectedly and Cherry gave him a confused look.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

His frown slowly turned into a smirk and he repeated himself, "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

She opened her mouth to say something but went against it. Instead, she giggled "It's not going to work on me Syaoran."

Syaoran was shocked but he quickly replaced that emotion with a huge grin.

"Hey, you laughed!" he said out loud.

"Is it _that_ surprising?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" he answered proudly."I made you laugh." He still could not believe it himself.

She rolled her eyes and started walking.

"I'm just joking; you know you're kind of cute when you're annoyed?" he continued.

Cherry sighed and started walking faster.

--

"So is Cherry your new target?" Eriol asked casually. School hours were over so there are not many people around who would be interested in their conversation.

"Well she's…interesting," Syaoran answered. "Unlike the rest, my charms aren't really working with her…_yet._"

Eriol smirked. "Finally someone challenging, eh? But I must say she's quite a beauty."

That caused Syaoran to glare at him. "Get your own," he said plainly.

Eriol laughed in amusement as he put his hands up to defend himself. "Okay, okay."

"When are you telling her anyway?" Syaoran asked, turning the conversation towards Eriol now.

"Soon–," Eriol was cut off when Mei Ling barged into the conversation.

"Tell who what?" she inquired, interested.

"Oh nothing… It's just Eriol telling me how he's planning to tell Tomoyo some _things,_" Syaoran chuckled and placed his chemistry book back in his bag.

Mei Ling was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you better tell whatever you want to tell her soon, Eriol, 'cause she just got herself a date."

Eriol's eyes almost popped out after registering what Mei Ling said.

"She what?!" he demanded.

Mei Ling smiled innocently. "She got a _date_." she emphasized the last word. You can see that she was enjoying herself. Syaoran tried to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Tomoyo got a date?!"

"I got a date?" Tomoyo asked out of nowhere. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You got a date?" Eriol stared hard at Tomoyo. He was trying to keep his cool but he could not help but panic. Is he too late?

"When did I get a date?"

"So you don't have a date?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I don't have a date."

Eriol let out a deep breath as his lips formed a silent _oh_. Tomoyo and Eriol then glared at Mei Ling who was laughing nervously. "What? I thought you were going out with Daichi today? "

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I'm going out with Daichi _and_ Chiharu later to discuss a project."

Eriol sighed in relief but Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you so worried?"

"Yeah, why are you so worried?" Mei Ling, who was grinning, decided to rub it in.

Eriol laughed. "Well," he looked at Syaoran and mouthed 'Help.'

Syaoran, being the kind person he is, sighed and held Tomoyo's shoulder, making her face him. He looked at her seriously and began, "Tomoyo, he is worried because—"

"Don't you dare…" Eriol threatened Syaoran but Syaoran ignored him and continued.

"—because he is jealous and he had been madly in lo—"

He was cut off when Eriol's hand smack his mouth. Mei Ling immediately burst into laughter at the sight of that.

"You were the one who wanted me to help you."

Syaoran shot Eriol a glare as he licked his sore mouth. Eriol glared back at him. "But not this way!"

"Whatever." Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're jealous of what Eriol?" Mei Ling teased, "I'm sure Tomoyo would like to know…"

"…" Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and looked innocently puzzled and decided that it was best that he change the subject. He did not want to tell her now; he wanted it to be special, something unique. He looked around the room nervously and something caught his eye.

"Syaoran, she's staring at you."

He nudged Syaoran and pointed somewhere, signaling for him to look. The two other girls also followed where his finger was pointing at. There she was, sitting under a cherry blossom tree with a book on her lap. Without warning, her emerald eyes met certain amber ones and she instantly turned to face the other direction.

Mei Ling looked at Eriol and raised her eyebrow. "The new girl? Cherry, right?"

At that very moment, a huge grin broke across Syaoran's face as swings his bag over his shoulders and made his way out of the cafeteria to the huge cherry blossom tree. But he was stopped by a teacher who needed him and his friends to get some stuff from the teacher's room. Eriol took Tomoyo home and Mei Ling decided to tag along, despite the fact that Eriol was glaring at her the whole time.

Syaoran cursed silently because when he returned to the tree, Cherry was gone. He sat in his Aston Martin for a while before he reversed his baby out of her spot. Not wanting to go home at that moment, he suddenly found himself driving around town.

--

When he entered the library, all the females there had their eyes glued on him. Syaoran had always been a fan of books, when he was not too busy wooing girls or getting into trouble, you would find him reading. He walked over to the fictional section and scanned through the books. On the very top shelf was an ancient binding that stood out against the other books. He plucked it from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

_Vampires_

He read though the myth; the way the book described the creature reminded him of someone. Beautiful, graceful, incredible speed. Syaoran mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking about that, but why did he thought of Cherry when he read it? Besides, her skin is not that cold and her eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald, not red. He chucked the book back into the shelf before exiting the place.

Syaoran walked towards his car but he paused at the sound of the soft, angelic voice. He recognized it immediately. It was her, the one who had been on his mind for the whole day. Walking into the dark alley, he saw her pinned to the wall by a boy around their age.

"Release me, Akira. I thought you knew better than to threaten me." Syaoran heard Cherry sneer scornfully, those emerald eyes were now dark and filled with hatred.

Syaoran was in fury as he ran towards them.

"You heard her, now let her go." Syaoran said as he fights the urge to hit him.

Akira turned to look at Syaoran for a second before whispering into Cherry's ears.

"This is not over," Akira spat, "You are mine." With that, he disappeared into the alley.

Syaoran stared at the alley for a moment before turning to Cherry. He noticed one thing about that guy; his eyes were red.

"Are you alright?" he asked Cherry.

She slowly nodded.

They stood there in silence. Syaoran figured that Cherry was not going to say anything else so he decided to break the stillness.

"So…who is he?" he asked carefully.

"No one you should know," she answered before asking, "What were you doing here?"

Syaoran smirked, "I could ask you the same question."

She turned, about to walked away, when he said, "Have I done anything to offend you?"

She looked at him, surprised by his question.

"Excuse me," she said, blinking as she turned to face him again.

He walked closer to her.

"What have I done to offend you?" He repeated his question again taking one step towards her.

"Nothing." They were standing nose to nose now.

They stared at each other and before he even knew it, he was drowning in her emerald eyes.

Her lips were warm and soft against his as he claimed them in a kiss. There was something in the kiss that he wasn't able to put his finger on it. She remained motionless for a few moments before she pushed him away. Her eyes widened in shock. In a blink of an eye she was gone.

Syaoran was dumbfounded for a few reasons.

First, Cherry pushed him away; no one had ever pushed Li Syaoran away.

Second, her lips were burning hot yet but it was ice cold at the same time.

Third, she just disappeared in front of his very own eyes.

But did that really happened? Or was it just a dream?

-

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

I'll give you a Syaoran shaped cookie if you review! Come on, you know you want 'em X)


	3. Once upon a girl

**Cherish, I will **by: Cherry's Love

My beta **DEVILZ CHIK, **the word 'awesome' is not even close to what you are.

This chapter is **dedicated** to: Andrea (Yes you, the one who had been bugging me, jk!) Suyi, chainedheart999 (my new friend), Ihaine07, Ally, Warrior95, misstruthfully, and Irene!

►_Once upon a girl_◄

**Syaoran's POV **

_I looked around the room but saw nothing familiar. Where am I? There is something else. There, next to the window, lit by the moonlight was a girl. No, not a girl – but an angel. Her skin looked so smooth and milky._

_She suddenly turned to me; even in the dark I could see her perfectly. Her auburn hair and her figure seemed to be glowing._

_Then she smiled._

Who is she?_ I felt like I know her but at the same time, I felt like I don't know her at all. She was so close yet she seemed so far away. I tried to remember... Her face, her hair, her ey—_

"_Syaoran," I was interrupted when she called my name. Her velvet voice was mesmerizing. So familiar…_

"_Syaoran," She called again but she sounded kind of angry now._

_Her eyes was—_

"SYAORAN LI WAKE UP NOW!"

I woke up on the floor. The angel had turned into an angry Mei Ling, whose hands were on her hips. "Must we do this every day?!"

"Mei Ling, it's too early in the morning…" I muttered sleepily, slightly disappointed that it was just a dream again. Pushing myself off of the ground, I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

"Well, if you would just wake up when the alarm clock rings like normal people do, I wouldn't have to wake you up," she rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "By the way, Aunty Yelan called yesterday but you were too busy doing god- knows-what so she wants you to call her back."

Syaoran ignored her and stripped off his clothes before stepping into the shower.

He tried to recall his dream. It was not hard since he had been dreaming the same dream for the past two weeks. He sighed.

That girl in his dreams looked like _her_. Except for the fact that the girl in his dreams had red eyes.

He had not seen her since that day.

But she had not left his mind since that day.

_Who was that guy?_

_Was she with him? _

_Why do I even care?_

Most of all,_ how did she just disappear into thin air?_

But there was something about her that…makes me go blank.

--

I opened the classroom's door and high-pitched giggles filled the room. Ignoring the eyes that kept glancing at me, I took a seat near the back of the classroom and rested my leg on the table. _History_, I never really liked it. I have no idea how I manage to get an A for this subject, but hey, who cares? This was one of the classes that I did not have with any of my mates. The other reason why I didn't like this class is because of…

"Hey Syaoran," a sugary voice greeted me.

…because of her.

Shoko Mitsuki is beautiful, smart and funny. With smooth wavy hair and a great smile, she is everything a boy could ever wish for. What am I? A liar. I was describing her sister, twin sister. Mitsuki is the complete opposite of her sister except for the fact that she was beautiful. She had waist-length hair and a nasty attitude to everyone who she thinks is her competition. But there is a reason, for why she acted that way.

She took a seat on my right and smiled cheerily at me while her three friends sat around us. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that she was expecting a reply, when she wasn't getting one; she pulled her chair closer to mine.

The classroom was totally silent. I looked up experimentally to see dozens of eyes looking at us with a slew of different emotions and I sighed heavily. We are causing a scene, again.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared out the window.

"Syaoran?" she called again, "Li Syaoran! Hello?"

Letting out a deep breath, I turned to her and asked, "What do you want?"

She looked at me with a straight face and I wonder what I did now.

"Mei Ling told me you were seeing some other girls." she frowned decidedly.

"Yeah, so?"

She looked at me with her big light brown eyes, "I thought you were seeing me."

"I'm not."

"Fine, whatever Syaoran, go screw your other girls," she said angrily, "But you know you'll be back to me in the end."

The door slid open once more and the teacher walked in.

"Take a seat, students, so I can commence my lesson." He said as he dropped the large stack of files on the desk.

Mitsuki leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered seductively in my ear, "You know you want me…" and she moved her chair back to her earlier position. She was one heck of a chic when it comes to giving up. I don't want her, I want the other _her_.

History class was boring.

The teacher was so dull and monotone that my eyes started drooping once he opened his mouth.

I felt an impact on my hand; a small ball of paper bounced off my hand and onto the surface of my desk. I quickly snatched the paper and opened it. Inside with a handwriting way better than mine read: _Got the things you need. It's in your locker._

I stuffed the note into my pocket and smirked to myself. I turned to the guy who throw the paper and nodded to him.

--

History couldn't go by fast enough as I headed towards my locker. Mitsuki was whispering distracting to me the whole period while her friends just giggled; I have to stop myself from snapping. The hall was crowded and that didn't help my mood at all. I walked past Cherry's locker and I couldn't help but look to see if she was there. Damn, I'm getting obsessed.

A few guys nodded to me when I passed them by while girls just smiled. I found my mates waiting for me by my locker. Eriol was flirting with Tomoyo as usual and Mei Ling… well she looked bored.

"Sup," I walked pass them and opened my locker and stuff my history book in. I took the brown envelope that was sitting on top of my books and place it in my bag.

"Just the usual," Mei Ling grumbled. She doesn't seem to be in a good mood today but then again, after the talk she had with my mom, she had never been in a good mood.

"How was class with Mitsuki?" Eriol asked with a stupid grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Wonderful." with sarcasm. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Just then, Mitsuki and her three girls walked past us but not without Mitsuki winking at me first. Mei Ling gagged and turned to the other direction. She never really liked Mitsuki or her whole family as a matter of fact. Sadly, the Li's and the Shoko's are on good terms.

Mei Ling's dad had an affair with his secretary and never really cared about Mei Ling. Her mom ran off with some dude, drug addict, I heard when she was four. Hard life, I tell you. She had been living with me ever since, my mom was like a mom to her in many ways. She respected my mom and would do almost anything thing she wanted her to. You see, my mom always had this dream where Mei Ling would get married with one of the Shoko boys while I marry one of the Shoko girls. Do you see that happening? I know I don't.

Everyone made way for Mitsuki like she was some queen. Wait, she is an ice queen.

Eriol snorted, "Are you sure you're not going out with her?"

I glared hard at him.

"Haha, I was joking, man. But seriously, there's nothing to be ashamed of…" Eriol patted my back.

I smacked his head, "I'm not going out with her."

"If you say so," he said in a sing song voice, "Tryouts for soccer and basketball are next week, are you going? Or are you too chicken?"

"As if, I bet I'll even be the captain this year." Last year, Mei Ling and I went back to Hong Kong for a few weeks. I missed the tryouts and Eriol became the school most successful basketball captain.

"We'll see…" he grinned slyly, "Are we still on tonight?"

" Tonight? I asked, "For what?"

"Syaoran, its Friday…" Mei Ling stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh right. Yeah we're on." I forgot that Eriol and Mei Ling liked to go clubbing every Friday.

Tomoyo, who I didn't realize was there, decided to speak, "Sorry guys, I won't be able to make it. Chemistry assignment, Cherry hasn't been in class so I'm going to have to do it myself."

"It's okay, baby." Eriol said to Tomoyo softly. I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I wasn't paying much attention to anything because when Tomoyo said her name, she was stuck in my mind. Why does she have this effect on me? I'll get my answer today…

--

I took the notebook from the passenger seat and slammed the car door shut before running towards Tomoeda Park. I walked past some trees and I caught a glimpse of what I was looking for. She was sitting on a swing; her hair was dancing with the wind. I walked a few steps closer to get a better look. She was wearing a thin strapped white dress that reached a little bit above her knee. She was wearing white shoes with ribbon tied up to her knees. Her iPod was on her lap with its headphones in her ear. She seemed unaware of my presence.

My sources were right, there she was. The girl who always appeared in my dreams these days.

Her eyes snapped opened, startled emerald eyes meeting mine and she mouthed something to herself that sounded like, "Can't avoid forever."

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" She asked as her pulled off her headphones and stood up.

"It's a park. Public property. Am I not allowed to be here?"I asked back coolly, "Why weren't you in class?"

Cherry looked slightly annoyed, "I'm pleasantly surprised you'd like to know, Syaoran. You've never seemed to be the type that cares to go to classes, either."

I was glad but slightly disappointed that what happened two weeks ago didn't change her at all.

"Are you sick or something?"I asked.

She shook her head and answered, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then is it the time of the month?" That accidentally slipped out before I had a chance to stop it.

"What?! No!" she nearly screamed it out.

"No need to PMS."

"I do not have my period! You idiot."

I was actually quite funny when she's mad, I had to stop myself from laughing. The first thing we do after not seeing each other for two weeks was argue. Not exactly what I wanted…

"Then stop PMSing."

She opened her mouth to reply but I stopped her, "Here are the homework and notes that you missed in class," I threw over the notebook and she caught it easily. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. The look on her face was priceless. "I got the notes for your other classes, which you didn't have with me from your classmates."

"That's—"she cleared her throat, "That is really nice of you, thank you."

And then she smiled a small smile. Mood swings, I tell you…

"Why are you so nice to me?" She turned away from me, "Why do you seem like you have two personalities?"

I gave her a look that yelled "Huh?"

"I mean, one moment, you seem interested in me and the next moment, you're making out with some random girls at the back of the school." She was doing hand motions when she explained. Wait, how did she find out about that?

There was the dramatic pause again.

"Look, I want to know you better." I admitted.

"I don't want you to know me better," Her eyes suddenly turned cold, "I'm not interested in you."

I snorted and said, "You're not a very good liar, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "What should I do for you to just leave me alone?"

I didn't answer. I don't want to answer. I don't… want her to leave her alone. Not till she falls for me, that is.

"Nothing, I'm not going to leave you…," Well that's not a lie.

She turned back to me with an amusing expression and asked, "Why?"

'_Because you were the first woman that didn't completely fall under my spell at first glance. The first women that ever made me curious,' _I wanted to say_. 'Oh and also, I just can't get you out of my head.'_

But I said something that shocked her, "Because I think I might have a crush on you."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued…**

**A/N **Thank you to those who reviewed! (:. '-) That's the cookie, on the left. Yup, the one with the chocolate chip. Haha! So how was this chapter? It's so long, don't I deserve more reviews? I received **8** reviews for the last chapter so maybe you would be so kind and give me another **8** reviews??? Ja ne! I'll be waiting patiently…


	4. Once upon a chaos

►_Once upon a chaos_◄

**Syaoran's POV **

"_I might have a crush on you"_

I didn't know why I said that, but I did. Now there was nothing I can do but wait for her reaction.

"Really?" her question came out as a whisper. She was emotionless but her eyes betrayed her. They were twinkling with happiness.

"Yeah," I answered her.

Her face brightened up and she ran to hug me. I was shocked by her action but I came back to my senses and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I buried my face in her hair and she smelled just like strawberries.

She broke the hug and looked me in the eyes as she said, "I really like you."

Nothing else was needed to be said; nothing else mattered as I kissed her passionately.

Why couldn't things be that simple? That is the way it is supposed to be. But did it happen that way? One word: No.

I sighed heavily and gulped down my seventh drink. These were the days that I wish I didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol. If I didn't, maybe it would stop.

Tch. Who was I joking? I reckoned that it will still be playing in my mind over and over again, just like a broken player.

_Flashback_

"I might have a crush on you…"

She looked at me with an inexplicable expression on her face. Her mouth hung open, but words couldn't escape her lips. The air became very awkward around us.

Her eyes flickered with anger and she was breathing hard, "I'm not interested."

"Sure…"I nodded my head a couple of times and hoped that she caught the sarcasms.

"Yes, I am. Now I wish that you would just leave me alone." Her breathing was normal again but she still looked angry. I don't know why…

"Too bad." I stated, still not breaking away from her eyes.

She glared at me, "Why me? You have so many girls in your arms, so why me?"

I sighed. She had to throw that at me every chance she gets, huh? As much as I loved women throwing themselves at me, there was always some part of me that wished that I could do what other men do and go after a woman, to seek instead of being sought. For once, I wanted a challenge. But I couldn't tell that to her, now could I?

"I don't take _every_ girl to my arms."

"As if. I know what kind of guy you are! You are exactly what I thought you would be. You like to play with girls' hearts, make them fall for you and then dump them like trash after you're done, right?!"

"No," I hissed, my anger getting ahead of my brain.

"Bullshit," she said almost automatically as she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Look. Get off my back. I didn't work so hard just so you can take it all away, I know 'cuz you're not the guy who's been wanting me."

What the hell? Take what away? It is not surprising that guys wanted her. You got to be blind and deaf and properly stupid if you didn't find her attractive. But that did not stop me from getting jealous; can't they see that she's mine? Man, this girl sure knows how to piss me off.

She walked towards me until we are one good feet away from each other.

"Li Syaoran, listen carefully. I won't fall for you, comprendé?" she said, forcing every word so I could understand her and walked away.

I couldn't think straight. I was still trying to piece this whole conversation together as I stood there like an idiot. Then, I came to realize that she had walked away from me, twice. Yup, that definitely wounded my ego.

_End of flashback_

Who the heck does she think she is?! Sure, she was hot! Sure, I dreamt about her! Sure, I doubt that there would be anyone more beautiful than her! But if she thought that she could just walk into my life and just leave, then she thought wrong.

The music in the club was loud, but it wasn't loud enough to drown down her voice in my head.

This was the second time I'd been rejected. Kinda rejected.

So what? It's just one girl, the other one was different. Or were they? Why am I here sulking like a lovesick boy anyway?

Mei Ling was pestering me when I got home and on our way to this club. Syaoran this. Syaoran that. Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran. I was starting to get sick of my own name.

I sighed for the fifth time in this hour and answered her questions, "No I haven't called mom yet. Yes I eaten. I don't care what dress you should wear. Fine, the blue one. Okay, the black one then. Why did you ask me when you already made up your damn mind? Yes, I went to see the 'mystery girl'. No I'm not going to tell you what happened. No, I have never been in a better mode."

I said the last one sarcastically, by the way. After the argument about the dress she should wear, she ended up picking a red dress that wasn't even in the option she gave.

But as soon as we reached the club, she and Eriol were M.I.A. I thought I would finally be getting the peace that I need but I was wrong.

"Syao…ran…" the girl sitting on my lap moaned and I let her kiss me, "Baby, your place or mine?"

Okay that's it, "Both, you go to yours and I'll go to mine." I told her as I peeled myself away from her. She groaned in responded.

I walked to the counter and ordered the usual as I sat on the barstool.

"Mix me up with a Tequila Sunrise."

I looked over to the girl who ordered the drink and without warning, she swiveled her gaze to lock on mine.

Her middle length auburn hair reminded me of someone I didn't want to think of.

She was hot.

What? I am a guy.

But it was hard to not notice her eyes. What is with red eyes these days?!

"Nice." I commented on her drink.

She giggled and asked, "My eyes or my drink?"

Have I been staring? "Both."

"Thank you, you are pretty amazing yourself."

"My eyes or my drink?" I asked back.

She bit her lips, "Your drink."

I pretended to be hurt and place my hand over my chest, "Ouch, I'm so hurt."

"Haha, I was just kidding. Your eyes are in the most beautiful shade of amber."

"Thanks," I said with a grin and took a sip for my drink while she did the same to hers.

"So let me guess," She put her finger under her chin and think, "Girl problems?"

Wow, is it written on my face? Should I tell her? She seemed really interested in knowing…

She ordered another drink, "Fine, don't tell me. But let me guess, okay?"

"Go ahead." I finished my drink and ordered other.

She did what she did the last time; she put her finger under her chin and she seemed to be in deep concentration.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, "Ahem."

She cleared her throat and I gestured her to continue.

"Umm. There is a new kid in school, she's really pretty. She's different from everyone else and she doesn't like attention much. But she caught your attention by being stubborn and gave you all the wise talk. She rejected you and you can't stand it."

…I was speechless. Is she psychic?

A smile slowly spread on her face.

"Am I right?" She asked.

I nodded and I finally found my voice, "How did you do that?"

She put her tongue out like a kid and said, "I can't tell you that, it's my secret and no, I'm not psychic."

She just answered my unasked question and she claimed that she is not psychic? Wow.

"Okay, let's say that you're right. Why is she like that? What should I do?"

She took my glass and finished the drink, "Well, there's nothing much you can do. Did you ever think about maybe, she likes someone else?'

Cherry like some else? I could picture someone else holding her, laughing with her. It was odd, the pain that image caused me. I don't understand, was I jealous?

No, I can't be.

Who is she to me anyway?

The red eyed girl looked very worried all of a sudden, "I didn't see this one coming."

But before I got my chance to ask, someone started screaming and there were gunshots. People began scattering and many guests pulled out guns.

I ducked under the counter and I saw Mei Ling running towards me. She was in tears, and trust me, that doesn't happen often.

"What's happening?!" She threw her arms around me.

I hugged her tight. Shit! Where's Eriol?! I let go of her and stood up quickly. I scanned the place for my best friend but saw the red eyed girl standing there in the middle of the chaos.

I saw a guy pointing a gun at her, without thinking any further, I ran towards and lunged at her. Her eyes widened as I pulled her to the ground and something hit me hard on my head.

My vision was blurring and damn my head hurt. All the screaming didn't help either. Hah, so the alcohol finally kicked in.

Then it was all black.

-

-

-

_Reviews!_

**A/N: **Helloo, it's me! I'm not dead yet. Sorry for the late update but was busy with CNY and all so yeah…^^ Thank you to my beta, **DEVILZ CHIK **for being super amazing!


End file.
